The Quarter Quells
by Lovely Lady Moon
Summary: There was a whole box of Quarter Quell cards. So, what if when going through the ruble of the Capital, a soldier found those cards? What if that soldier found those cards, and sent them the Katniss and Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was talking with a friend the other day, and I realized that there was a whole box of Quarter Quell cards. So, what if when going through the ruble of the Capital, a soldier found those cards? What if that soldier found those cards, and sent them the Katniss and Peeta? This is what:**

I was sitting in the kitchen, as usual, as Greasy Sal made some stew out of the rabbit I had actually gone out and shot. It had felt good, to get out in the woods again. It was also so odd. The fence is gone now, my bows and arrows were right where I left them, even though I use the one Beetee made me now. And then of course, no Gale. It was so... _abnormal_. He wasn't there, calling me Catnip, talking about the Capital. Because it had all happened. It was over... done... He's moved on now. He wrote to me, the other day, he asked how I was doing, if I had gone hunting. He has a girlfriend now and I actually don't mind. I thought- for a while there- that I actually loved him. But no, it's Peeta. It's _always_ been Peeta. Ever since that day he gave me the bread. Everyone else saw it, even Rue... She mentioned it, in the Games, that his love wasn't an act. Now that I think on it, I could see it in her eyes, the knowledge that deep in my heart... I loved him to.

Peeta is actually here right now, he's sitting at the table beside me, pounding on dough to make into bread. I watch his hands following a rhythmic pattern of kneading on the dough. How he memorizes it, I may never know... or maybe it's just natural, like my hunting skills.

Someone knocks on the door. It's probably Haymitch, he usually comes around when he smells Greasy Sal's cooking, since he's started to get less and less drunk. As usual, I don't answer it, but Peeta does, leaving me to stare at the dough he left on the table. I've started to come out of my "trance" these days. Peeta has helped a lot, but shockingly it was Haymitch who really helped me. He told me that the deaths were not my fault, and that sometimes the forest burns down so it can grow back healthier. It was so unlike him, yet in a way, it was just like him. Just like him to know just what to say to pull me out of the trance I have been in. And truth be told, I think I've always been in this trance, ever since my father died, I just had something to keep me busy. Now the war is over and everyone is slowly rebuilding I have nothing to really keep me busy. No one I have to keep alive. But Haymitch helped me realize that I now have to keep myself happy, and just be the normal person I would have been if there hadn't ever been any games.

Peeta sat a small rectangular box on the table in front of me.

"It was salvaged from the ruble." He says, looking at the box in anger. "Why someone felt the need to send it to us, of all people-"

And that when I realize it. The box, I had seen it one before.

It's the Quarter Quell box, with all it's cards inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a bunch to Starsong17 for pointing out my grammatical errors in the last chapter! Unfortunately, since it is the first chapter, I can't edit it until I post this chapter :)**

**I came up with all the ideas written here, but if anyone has any good suggestions, I will definitely take them :)**

"I think we should read them." I am shocked as the words come out of my mouth, and involuntarily I open the box.

All those horrid cards sit there, color-coded by century. Peeta stares at me in shock.

"Why?" He asks as I take the first Quarter Quell card, what would have been the 100th annual hunger games card.

"Because I want to remind myself what everyone died for. What they kept from happening."

And with that I flipped over the small yellow card and read aloud:

"As a reminder to the Rebels, for the 100th annual Hunger Games, that not even the weakest could flee the Capitol's laws, each tribute will be injected with an incurable disease and have to fight in the arena with it."

Peeta's eyes widened, and so did mine. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We all did it Peeta, we kept this from happening." I said softly, and slowly, he turned to me.

"You are absolutely right!" A small smile formed on his face. It had been a while since Peeta had truly smiled. He still has to take some therapy classes to get over the whole "kill Katniss" thing. I still can't believe it took me so long to realize I loved him.

Peeta takes the next card, blue this time, since the first century of Quell's is over.

"As a reminder to the Rebels, for the 125th annual Hunger Games, that even the most skilled fighters could beat the Capitol, each District will have a contest to find the two strongest people to fight in the arena."

"That's terrible, it's like a Hunger Games within the Hunger Games!" **(AN: Hunger Gamesception ;)) **I said, outraged that someone could possibly do that.

"It's a good thing we have our Mockingjay." Peeta said with a smirk, a small reminder to show me that this wouldn't have happened without us. I decided to pick up the next card.

"As a reminder to the Rebels, for the 150th annual Hunger Games, that without the Capitol in their sight they would fail, each tribute will be blinded before entering the arena." **(AN: My cousin (who is blind) actually helped me with this one)**

This one affected me the most out of them all. No sight! How would you see what you were doing, how would you know where you were going? And hunting, that would be impossible! No sight... at all... they might as well put you in a big box for the arena, it's not as if anyone could see each-other!

"I am truly thankful we prevented that one, because I highly doubt they would just give the victor his or her sight back in the end." I realized Peeta was right, the tribute that would've won that game would have probably stayed blind forever.

"I am too Peeta..."

And then I grabbed the next card...


End file.
